CLASH
by AcidBlood1134
Summary: R-violece, language, lime(lemon?): ch. 3 up! There are many worlds beside the one that Kagome lives in. However, what if two worlds that where never meant to cross somehow end up together?Inu-yasha Fushigi Yuugi crossover
1. Time Warp

CLASH  
  
By: me!!! AcidBlood1134 but please..call me Cherry!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Time Warp  
  
A/N- well this isn't my first attempt at a Fan Fict..but my FIRST at a crossover!!! So please.just sit back and enjoy yourselves!! Inu-Yasha and Fushigi Yuugi are two of my fav. Anime series so I figured..HEY!! Why not make them crossover? Well.please..the first chapter may be fairly short..and I have never finished a fan fic or story in my life but I will finish this one!!! I SWEAR!!! If they are a little OOC oh sue me!!! WAIT!!! I'M BROKE!!! NEVER MIND!!!! .;; well.I'm sure you can deal with the little OOC moments in these.oh well.it should be good besides that. Well.that is if I get reviews.that's all.well I better not start on rambling and get to the story!!! JA NE!!!  
  
  
  
~Cherry  
  
Disclaimers: I OWN THEM ALL!!! ALL MINE!!!!*huggles* oh alright.so maybe they aren't mine but Rumiko Takahashi's as well as Watase Yuu.but some characters that will be added later ARE mine!! But, I'm sure you will know who they are!! HAVE FUN!  
  
  
  
*** Chapter 1: Time Warp ***  
  
  
  
"Osuwari!" cried a girl with jet-black wavy hair.  
  
A thud could be heard on the ground along with some cursing. 4 others in the distance watched as this normal, everyday occurrence always happened.  
  
"KUSO!!! You little bitch!!" said a very annoyed dog..or, more rightly called, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I said I was going home.WITHOUT YOU!!!" she yelled, one foot already inside the well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.Kagome said she will be back in only 3 days," said another girl.walking up to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"JA NE!! I'll be back I promise!" Kagome said and with that she leapt into the well.  
  
"I still wonder how she does it, Shippou," said a male, walking up to the well.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku," The little kistune said peering inside where the girl had previously jumped in.  
  
"Mruu." Kirara said hopping on to the side as well gazing in.  
  
"Damn girl," Inu-Yasha said and hopped into his favorite tree where he got a good view of the well, "I hope she NEVER comes back outa that god damn fucking well."  
  
"Will her ever learn?" Miroku said, shaking his head and walked toward Kaede's hut with the rest soon following after.  
  
"Keh," Inu-Yasha said.looking at the well.  
  
The atmosphere was warm with the setting sun. Kagome wanted to be home to sleep in her own bed, for once, and see her family. Inu-Yasha peered into the setting of the sun. Small little crickets could be heard already, as the sky seemed to turn darker, as more blue and black started to mix with the reds and golds in the sky. The colors seemed to dance as if welcoming the cool night ahead. Sighing, Inu-Yasha's golden eyes fell back onto the well. That damned girl. was his only thought at that time. A light breeze filled the air. However. there was this odd smell about it. Like something was about to happen that Inu-Yasha couldn't tell.he just knew something was.  
  
Inside the cabin, Kaede was preparing some food for her guests. Shippou was curled up next to Kirara near the fire, fast asleep. It had been a long day of traveling, with no sign of any Shikon shards, which usually got Inu-Yasha in a more edgy mood. Suddenly, Sango looked out the window from the cabin into the night sky. Stars stared to come out to start their evening dance just like any other, but they seemed different.  
  
"Sango.daijobou?" Miroku asked from his position. "I don't know something just.doesn't feel right," Sango answered, not moving her eyes from the window. Miroku nodded, "Yes. it would seem that way." "Do you know?" Sango said, reverting her eyes to the monk. "Iie." he responded.  
  
Suddenly, as if by magic, the fire went out. Sango and Miroku as well as Kaede looked around the room. All the candles where muffed out, however, not smoke emitted from them. It was like the fire was just taken away, stolen into an empty void. Shippou had awoken by now, as well as Kirara. A hissing growl came from Kirara as she turned into her full huge demon form. Her fangs bore growling at the door. Before anyone could ask what was going on, a huge light blew across the sky before hurtling to them. They all covered their eyes before being consumed by it. As it hit the room, a moan could be heard from them. They couldn't see, but it felt like their souls where being ripped at. Torn away from their bodies as it became brighter. Tingling sensations filled their bodies as they tried to yell, but no sound came out. A blue light surrounded them, in tiny little bubbles. Screaming from them all could be heard. However, just as soon as the light appeared it disappeared. They all looked around, the fire started back up without any hesitation, as well as with all the candles around the area, as if nothing had even happened. Inu-Yasha burst through the door.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it happened to you too?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Of course it fucking did!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Well whatever it was, left," Sango, said lifting off of the ground.  
  
"Did it happen to Kagome too in her world?" Shippou asked, "I hope she is okay!"  
  
"No one seems to be injured," Miroku added in, then looked to Kirara picking her up, "However, it did manage to de-transform Kirara."  
  
"That was no ordinary light, it was defiantly ripping at our souls," the old woman continued, "We should keep a watch out."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ji-chan! Mama! Souta!! Buyo!!" Kagome said racing downstairs at everyone crouched on the ground  
  
"Kagome!!! I AM SCARED!" Souta screamed running into her sisters arms.  
  
"Everyone else alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai.you all right?" her mom asked her tenderly.  
  
"That was a mysterious light," her grandfather said.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, it was."  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Souta asked her sister.  
  
"SOUTA!!! You're a big boy now!! You shouldn't have to come into my room!!"  
  
Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"B-but.I." he started.  
  
"Souta." she said.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine!" Souta said and ran upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Everyone else alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes.but that light.troubles me a lot," her grandpa said as if he knew what it was.  
  
"I'm going to make sure Souta is all right I think he really is scared," Mrs. Higurashi said and waltzed up the stairs.  
  
"Ji-chan." Kagome said sitting next to him, "you knew what that was didn't you?"  
  
Her grandfather muffled a small laugh and looked to the sky, "I guess you could say so.how did you guess, Kagome?"  
  
"Call it women's intuition," she added laughing.  
  
"A long time ago," her grandfather started.  
  
"Oh please I probably heard this a million times Ji-chan!! Enough with old tales!!!" she sighed.  
  
"This is important.in ancient times they had gods for many things and in some places they still do. There was this goddess of time and space, her name called Estella. She possessed a mirror. These times where good, and this keeper made sure that none of the realms crossed," he said but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Like different worlds!??!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, different worlds of the same world," he continued.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked not understanding, "I do not understand what you are saying."  
  
"There is this thing called.an Alternate Universe," he stated.  
  
"Alternate Universe?"  
  
"Yes.means that they are different. With each decision a person makes up they create an Alternate one. Such as if you chose to do something when you where younger that you almost chose not to do, that creates what would have happened. There are tons of different worlds and realms here, only reachable by a vortex. However, two different realms should never cross.or chaos would form."  
  
"That wouldn't be good.so what does this have to do with the sky just now?"  
  
"Let me get back to that story I was telling you about. Estella had an evil twin sister. Her name was Moon. Moon was always jealous of her sister taking over the job of keeping peace between worlds and one day stole her mirror. The mirror could show the past, present, future, and Alternate Future, and other such things. It was also what helped keep the worlds from meeting. Moon knew how to withdraw the key hidden inside the other side of the mirror. Yes, there are other sides of mirrors.where the world is the exact opposite of yours as well. She got the key and opened up the worlds causing them to collide as well as locking up her sister on the other side of her mirror where there was nothing but black bliss and endless space. After a huge battle with her twin sister, she eventually one and trapped her inside the realm of nothingness. Nothing could exist and would continue to fall forever without stop. Before her death, following soon from the injuries from this battle, she hid her mirror within one of the realms and hid the key in another one, supposedly this one. If one where to find that key, it would lead you to the mirror, for you cant open a realm without both. This caused the worlds to never meet again, a great loss for some because in those times going between worlds was common, as new worlds would begin to form each day as others died."  
  
"Touching, but this has to do with the rip in the sky?"  
  
"Yes.look at the sky now."  
  
Kagome looked up into the sky. She was confused, finding nothing wrong, but her grandfather insisted she kept looking. As she looked closer, she noted that there was an area where the light seemed to be brighter than most night. Taking further investigation, it was around the North Star in swirling purple and blue lights. Kagome gasped, it was beautiful but yet so mysterious. She continued to stare until she started to understand what her grandfather was saying. Does this mean.nah.could it? Have the worlds collided? She looked over at him with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Yes, child, it is true. There seems to be a tip warp. It's called a Time Wrip, when the two worlds collide. That is what you just witnessed."  
  
"EEEHH!!!!!!" Kagome gasped, "DEMO, DEMO JI-CHAN!!! That can't?"  
  
However, she was stopped when out of nowhere she was drenched in wine. He started drenching things in Sake and Rum and putting his little scrolls all over the doors and windows or any other passageways that could be used for entering. Kagome growled, a habit she picked up from Inu-Yasha, and almost knocked his head off. He started to set some candles around and when he lit them he turned off the light for "better concentration" he said. When he was done, he lit some incense and sat in the middle of it all in a meditation-like stance. Kagome watched carefully. The dim light made her feel somewhat drowsy however, it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her this time when she looked at the smoke rising from the cone incense burner. Most likely it wasn't. The smoke curled like a ghost withering through the dim light. Each curl slowly creeping like a cat to sky, as if calling to the heavens. The smell started to fill the air with its ancient lovely smell of spice. Kagome breathed in the smell, watching the smoke curl and turn. It then started to take upon shapes. Not clear, but the smoke did resemble something that seemed to look like a smoky big chicken.no.if she knew her mythological creatures from Greek history she noted it wasn't.but a Phoenix. She gasped as it started climbing to the sky along with a tiger, a turtle looking creature with a long tail, and lastly a huge dragon. Suddenly, the candles all burnt out. Kagome quickly ran over to turn the lights on. She squinted at the sudden burst of bright light. After a few blinks she saw her grandfather got up from his spot. She still smelt like sake. She demanded an explanation for this sudden burst from her Ji-chan.  
  
"JI-CHAN!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??!" she demanded.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that if you touch someone from the collided realm that both worlds will collapse in together and if you don't find a way to get it back to the way it was both worlds will disappear?" he added.  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome continued, "but why the sake, incense and scrolls?"  
  
"These scrolls of the ancient times where created to be able to ward creatures away from this building specifically from that ledged," he said cleaning up everything and placing them back into sacred boxes and storing them in shelves with Kagome's help.  
  
"Oh that helps a lot.I know.since I don't have school tomorrow I'm going to go to the Library downtown okay? I'm sure they HAVE to have something on this crazy theory and mythological creatures right?" Kagome said, putting away the last box with her grandpa looking at her with a confused and yet satisfied look.  
  
"Why mythological?" he asked.  
  
"Well.don't you remember seeing those weird animal shapes from the incense?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No.I do not recall." he said deep in thought, "You have a gift to see as well.now I need sleep bed now, look later."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him up to his room then hers. She sat down on her bead sighing. She hadn't gotten any studying done since she got home because of that stupid rip!! She was mad now.I swear this world is against me!!! It is just PUSHING its way to make sure I fail and go to summer school!!! I HATE THIS!!! At that moment, a breeze entered her room giving her a chill up her spine. What the? I could have sworn I shut that.THUMP!!! Silver hair gave off its own glow as the rest of his body stayed dark against the light emitted by the moon entering her room. Blinking golden eyes peering through the hair waving in the chilling night wind coming through the window like a kite gracefully dancing in the wind with the moonlight gazing like a mother does to her newborn child at nights, calming him to rest, so that she too, in time, drifts off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!?!?" Kagome glared and turned on her lights in her room  
  
"Did it happen here too?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, a little baffled.  
  
"I asked if that god damn thing that blew up in the fucking sky decided to pay a visit on the other side of the well," he restated more blunt.  
  
"Yes.and I may know what that 'god damn thing that blew up in the fucking sky' is," she replied placing her PJ's on her bed so that way when he left she could just climb right into them and get some sleep.  
  
"Well? Speak girl!" he scowled.  
  
"I need rest and I still need to make sure.so I'll tell you tomorrow okay? I promise it will only take me a day, before the sun sets," Kagome compromised.  
  
"Keh! Fine girl, have it your damned way," he said and leapt out of her window as she watched him climb down the tree toward the well quickly, as to not be seen by others despite the time of night, no risk is better than a slight risk.  
  
Sighing, Kagome slipped into her PJ's, brushed her teeth and hair, before turning off all her lights and climbing into bed. She turned on her radio lightly to her favorite station to listen to some music to help lull her to sleep. She had needed to that often, these days, it helped her. She was use to Inu-Yasha guarding over her and the crackle of the fire in the distance. Sighing, she slowly drifted off to sleep; this is all just a dream.a dream.a dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Morning*  
  
Kagome woke up to find the sun shinning through her windows. Blinking, she opened her eyes and climb out of bed. Shit. it's already 12:00!!! She thought as she quickly ran to throw on a sweater and some jeans. She ran down the stairs to see her family making lunch. They seemed tired too, it seemed the rip had caused a serious time issue. Kagome sighed and are her Breakfast/Lunch. She kissed her mama good-bye while explaining what she was doing.  
  
"Kagome.where are you going?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh well you know about that light? I'm doing more research on it!! Also, on legends and mythological creatures.it will help!" Kagome said, racing out the door.  
  
She got onto the train and got a seat. Sighing, she waited for its departure. She looked around the dirty train, filled with trash and the smell of sweat and food. With a jolt the train started its ride down to the Library. Thoughts started crossing her mind as the ride dragged on, keeping her in that deep thought. I keep reminding myself the reason I come back was because I was originally in this time.with this technology. However, at times I wonder why I even come back. It's so filthy and the water isn't exactly like it was back in the Feudal Era. I wish I could just LIVE there the rest of my life sometimes. Geese.never thought I would ever wish to be in that Era. There are no schools and no tests to worry about to survive. That's a plus. However, it doesn't have all the technology this world has. Ah.the predicament I am in. Then the train came to a stop Kagome walked out from the train at the station and walked across the street to the Library, the biggest one in Japan. She knew that it would have to have something, being it's the biggest. She sighed and walked through the huge big doors. She had only been to this Library a few times, only when desperate. She was still marveled at its size and many floors and floors of just books. She walked over to the nearest computer and thought for a minute before clicking the catalog button on the side of the screen. It opened and she clicked general search. She typed in Legends and Mythological creatures. Suddenly, as if by magic, all sorts of book started popping up on the screen, the list growing longer and longer. She found that most of the books where in one section of the library and decided to walk there. After looking through a few books, most of which where not helpful and mere fairy tales, her eyes took hold of some steps leading to a small dark hallway. She calmly walked up, without a sound. There was a wooden doorway in front of her. It said PRIVATE written over it. Before she could turn the knob, she saw a bright red light, before covering her eyes, and the sound of a thud. After the light she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, as if she expected some Youkai to bound out at her the very second she opened the door. Gulping, her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. No one's in here.but I could have sworn someone was.I saw that light and heard a thump on the floor. Maybe it was just my.no it couldn't even be close to being imagination. A mere sound could but not a blinding light.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" Kagome called out.  
  
A moan answered her call. She walked over to the farthest back of the room to find who had made the sounds and the blinding red light. A book lay opened on the ground and next to it was.a young girl.  
  
  
  
A/N: what do you think? I'll only keep going if I get good reviews and lots of them!!! It's a little confusing, and if you think I should add anything that would make it more interesting please please tell!! Thank you for reading my first crossover fic!!! It's a little short this chapter, I know, but that's okay!!! I'm use to writing chapters that are around 10-15 pages long and sometimes 20!!! Once I wrote one 40 but.that's another story well JA NE!!!  
  
~Cherry 


	2. Eh….THIS IS BAD!!!

CLASH  
  
By: me!!! AcidBlood1134 but please..call me Cherry!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Eh..THIS IS BAD!!!  
  
A/N- R-violence, language, and suggestible scenes: There are many worlds beside the one that Kagome lives in. However, what if two worlds that where never meant to cross somehow end up together? Cross between Inu-Yasha and Fushigi Yuugi! Inu/Kag def as well as others...will think of more!!!  
  
Well I hope you like this next chapter!!! Thanks to Emmi-chan for a review!!! If I didn't have at least one I wouldn't have gone on thinking this was another fic that sucked .;; well this is when things get weird!! So anyways yeah.I'm winging it and making up most of the things as I go on!!! I have the basic plot so no worries!! I'm also gonna work on another story.not a fan fic but just a story I made up. It's called Last Resort. I'll get it up once I start getting into this one a little bit farther. Well.ENJOY!!! JA NE!!!  
  
~Cherry  
  
DISCLAMERS: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters. However, I do own the characters I make up during this story!!! So don't take them!!! JA NE!!!  
  
*** Chapter 2- Eh..THIS IS BAD!!! ***  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked again, getting closer to the girl.  
  
Kagome got even closer and looked at her. She was wearing a brown uniform that seemed to be covered in blood, no.old stains of blood. Something was very fishy. The girl started to stir, her eyes slowly opening. She moaned as she tried to sit up. Kagome didn't know weather or not she should help her. She slowly started to sit up and held her head. The girl, Kagome noticed, was trying to focus on her.  
  
"Yu.Yui." she timidly asked, trying to regain her sighting.  
  
"G-gomen.watashi." Kagome didn't know how to respond.who was Yui? "I.I am not Yui but.do you need any help?"  
  
Kagome watched her rub her eyes. Then, her eyes went wide as if she was scared. She saw the book next to the girl. She watched the girl grip onto the book as if it was her life. She opened it up and a shocked expression went on her face. Kagome watched with interest.what the hell is going on?  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked the girl.  
  
"Um I have no idea what you mean but um.do u need any help?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine.what are you here for anyways?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm looking for legends and ancient myth's.what about you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No reason.I'm Miaka by the way," Miaka stated.  
  
"AH!! Watashi-wa Kagome!!" she smiled.  
  
They both walked out of that room. After an hour of talking, Miaka decided that she was hungry. Kagome took out some books from the library and they decided to go to the café near by. The floor was wooden and the tables where as well, with metal chairs painted green with green along the edges of the tables as well. It was called Maru-chan's Café. Kagome blinked as Miaka ordered so much food. Kagome, herself, wasn't that hungry and just asked for some tea. Kagome couldn't help laughing as Miaka, when the food arrived, eat everything in one gulp. After that, Kagome asked if she wanted to come back to her house, since her mom had such great cooking. It was within seconds Miaka agreed.  
  
"Who's you're friend, Kagome?" asked her mother.  
  
"Mama, this is Miaka. Remember how I went to the Library, it seems she was interested in legends and ancient myth's as well. Can she stay for dinner? I told her that you're food was great and Miaka has a HUGE appetite!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Alright, be ready in about 10 minutes," her mother said as Kagome led her up to her room.  
  
"I'll keep watch over Kagome," her grandfather said.  
  
"Eh?" she replied.  
  
"That girl.she isn't from around here," he said and sat down at the table.  
  
"This is my room!" Kagome said, happy to have, for once, someone over since she fell into that god damned well.  
  
"It's nice," Miaka said, smiling but a little sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Ne, Miaka, you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"HAI!! I'm PERFACTLY FINE!!" Miaka said laughing.  
  
After talking, they had some dinner. Miaka, surprisingly, was able to finish all of her food with more HELPINGS. Kagome repeatedly asked how she could eat so much without getting fat. Her grandfather kept an eye on her the whole time. There was this sadness in her that he couldn't figure out. The sun was starting to set as Kagome washed the dishes. However, just when Miaka was about to leave someone burst through the kitchen door.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried the person.  
  
"KIYYYYAAA!!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SUZAKU IS THAT!??!?!" Miaka yelled nearly fainting.  
  
"I.I.Inu-Yasha.OSUWARI!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"BIIIIITCH!!!" Inu-yasha fell to the ground, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU GOD DAMNED WENCH!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE I HAVE A GUEST!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Eh? Doko?" he asked.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" Kagome yelled and ran outside to get her, for she ran away fearing for her life. She finally caught up to her running down the street, "gomen, Miaka, but.I have some things to explain."  
  
"Wh-what was that.THING!?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I'll explain," Kagome said, walking back to the house.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
"Oh.I get it!" Miaka exclaimed happily.  
  
"Can we go back now Kagome? Not only do we have to find the Shikon shards but you said you would explain that thing in the sky to me!!" he yelled, grabbing her hand.  
  
"MATTE!!" Kagome said.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome grabbed hold on to Miaka's hand, not to loose her. However, then the ground started to shake. Inu-yasha stopped in his tracks and started sniffing around; trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then, the same light in the sky came. Inu-yasha dove over Kagome, who was still holding onto the Miaka, trying to protect her. However, this was to no avail. Once again the pain appeared, and the bright light engulfed them. However, swirls of colors swarmed around the entire room like an aurora. Then, everything went black.  
  
Kagome felt warm. She could feel the sunlight daring her to open up her deep brown almost black silvery eyes. However, she couldn't get up. It felt like weight was on her. She opened her eyes to see an unconscious Inu- Yasha on top of her. She sighed in defeat. She tried wiggling out of Inu- Yasha but his arms where tightly around her. Kagome, growling, tried to free herself form his grasp. She got a little farther, but then she heard him start to stir and a moan escaped his lips. His eyes opened to Kagome's own. Kagome was nose to nose with him on the ground, him on top. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks. Inu-yasha rolled over and sat up, holding his head. Kagome, now able to breath better, sat up gasping for air. However, she was stunned by her surroundings. She wasn't inside her house. She was in the middle of a field. Green grass surrounded them in all directions. Tiny blue flowers sprouted out in random places, breaking the green around her. Tree's surrounded them in a circle like formation, almost protecting them. She had no idea where she was, weather she was in her time or not. Kagome wasn't about to run off and find out, who know what were in these strange looking woods. She then heard voices coming out of the bushes. Inu- Yasha instantly got up, not sure who it was, trying to smell them to see whom it was then.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Shippou.Kirara?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippou cried, running into her arms.  
  
"Keh.looks like that girl that was your friend ran off somewhere," Inu- Yasha said.  
  
"Miaka?" Kagome asked, looking around, "MIAKA!!!"  
  
"Miaka?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hai, she was some girl I met in the Library. I sensed her presence.something was different about her," Kagome explained.  
  
A bush moved. Kagome looked over, to see Miaka walking over. She seemed like she was glad yet worried at the same time. Inu-yasha made a growl. Something wasn't right. Kagome could feel it, something felt out of place. Like she didn't belong here. What is going on.I feel the presence of others.something really weird happened. Wait a second.Kagome suddenly remembered her grandfather's words.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"JI-CHAN!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??!" she demanded.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that if you touch someone from the collided realm that both worlds will collapse in together and if you don't find a way to get it back to the way it was both worlds will disappear?" he added.  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome continued, "but why the sake, incense and scrolls?"  
  
"These scrolls of the ancient times where created to be able to ward creatures away from this building specifically from that ledged," he said cleaning up everything and placing them back into sacred boxes and storing them in shelves with Kagome's help.  
  
"Oh that helps a lot.I know.since I don't have school tomorrow I'm going to go to the Library downtown okay? I'm sure they HAVE to have something on this crazy theory and mythological creatures right?" Kagome said, putting away the last box with her grandpa looking at her with a confused and yet satisfied look.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Shit." Kagome said out loud.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inu-yasha said, surprised at her choice of language.  
  
"OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!" Kagome kept cursing, "I am SSSOOO stupid"  
  
Everyone blinked. They had no idea what had gotten into Kagome. She NEVER acted like this. NEVER!!! She seemed so upset, but they where only lost weren't they? Miroku pondered for a while and Sango tried to cheer up Kagome. Miaka walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Stupid scrolls didn't work again Ji-chan," Kagome said and sighed, "Miaka.I'm sorry."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about Kagome? What the fuck happened!! Who are those others yelling behind the bushes!!" Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"Behind.the bushes?" Kagome asked then shook her head, "there's no time for that now Inu-Yasha we have a bigger problem then I thought. You see.I was going to explain to you what an Alternate Universe was.and that if you touch someone from that other universe that the two worlds would collide and eventually they would both be destroyed and disappear!"  
  
"What? Do you mean that.Miaka is form that other world?" Inu-Yasha said, "Then.does that mean."  
  
Miaka then ran for it. She ran into the bushes to where the other voices where coming from. When she didn't return, Kagome decided to go after her to figure out what the hell was wrong. She had a bad feeling ever since she met Miaka, why hadn't she realized it before!?!? Damn you Kagome.this time you really made things awful. Now everyone is going to disappear! You're family, your school, your friends, Inu-Yasha.this time this is not good. Maybe we can find a way to reverse it. Somehow this isn't all fitting together.how was the rip formed anyways? How.WHAT!?!?! Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Miaka was there.but with others?!?!? Dressed in odd clothing at that!! There seemed to be another smaller clearing in here, looking similar to theirs. Still the same blue flowers only there were a small stream that seemed to cross over like a snake, weaving in and out of the flowers and trees. A small tiny waterfall was there was well. Fish swam sparkling like gold as small pink flowers floated at the top where the creak ended into a little pond. A frog hopped into the water, as she came walking by.  
  
"Miaka?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Eh. heh." Miaka tear dropped.  
  
"Oy!! Who the hell is this?" said a tall man with bright red hair walking over to Kagome, reaching out as if he was about to touch her.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu-yasha said hearing her yell, running in and going in front of her, "temee.what do you want?"  
  
"What the hell." the guy in orange hair said, taking a step back, "y-you have."  
  
"Keh, you picked the wrong youkai to mess with," Inu-Yasha said growling.  
  
"TASUKI!" Miaka said running over, "they are friends! Don't!"  
  
"Who are these? They are from your world?" Kagome asked, stepping from behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well.not really you see.um.I can pass through worlds.I come from Japan but.I can travel to ancient China.I'm Suzaku no Miko.similar how you are the Shikon no Miko.only I have to awaken Suzaku.he's like a bird.what I would call." she wasn't able to finish.  
  
"A PHEONIX!??!" Kagome cried out, " Does a tiger or a turtle looking thing or a dragon have to do with this as well?"  
  
"Who the hell is this chick.she claims to be from another world yet she knows too much god damn information," Tasuki said, his fangs sparkling.  
  
"Youkai? You don't smell like one." Inu-yasha said, "but.you smell weird."  
  
"Oh yeah? I smell weird well I'm not the one with dog ears on my head!" Tasuki said.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, "Oh, so you think you can beat me is that it?"  
  
"With my tessen I'll burn you to a crisp" Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"One blow from these deadly claws and your head will be off!" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, giving him that look she always did before she said, "OSUWARI!!"  
  
"GAH!!!" Inu-yasha exclaimed, being thrown to the ground. Tasuki then started to laugh, until he was on his ass laughing. Kagome teardropped. This is going to take a while. So.this Miaka has her own little problem to deal with too eh? She has had NOTHING compared to dealing with Inu-yasha.I swear sometimes I wanna just say osuwari a thousand times!!! Kagome sighed as Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara came running over as well. Now things where more confusing as ever, with everyone around together, watching Tasuki laugh and Inu-Yasha's body leaving an indent on the ground. Now there was explaining to be done. Miaka decided that they should all have some food, and sit around. They didn't feel like trying to figure out where they where, or how they got here just yet. However meeting each other would be a good thing. At least.Kagome and Miaka thought so.  
  
Kagome got out her ramen, and started making all the bags she had. She had just enough for everyone, while Shippou went out to get some firewood. Miaka got some stones to put around the fire, and when Shippou came back, Tasuki used his tessen to create a fire. Kagome took out her pot, and started to cook. After she had finished cooking, she took out some bowls and chopsticks and fed everyone their share of ramen. They all gathered around a blanket and Kagome suggested they tell each other about themselves. Bad.VERY, VERY bad choice.  
  
"I'll start.Watashi-wa KAGOME!! I'm a normal 15 year old school girl who just so happens to fight youkai in Feudal Japan!"  
  
"Keh.I'll play this stupid 'Sit-in-a-god-damn-circle-and-talk-about-more- shit game.' I'm Inu-yasha.and a youkai that happens to be," Inu-Yasha started to say but Kagome nudges him when he said YOUKAI, "Keh fine.I'm an hanyou.but I WILL BE a full youkai someday!"  
  
"Watashi-wa SHIPPOU!! Super kawaii kistune youkai!"  
  
"Watashi-wa Miroku. I have a question for you, Miaka," he said.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome gave him a warning glare.  
  
"Will you," he said, scooting over next to Miaka, playing both his hands on her, "please.bear my child?"  
  
"N-NANI!!!" said a guy with short green-blue hair.  
  
"H-HENTAI!!" Miaka blushed, saying.  
  
"MIROKU!!" said that guy in the blue-green hair, as a red aura formed around him, "touch her and DIE!!!"  
  
"YAH!!!" Miroku said.  
  
Everyone teardropped as Miroku was being chase by Tamahome around in a circle behind everyone. Kagome calmly sipped some tea, eating more ramen. Sango, with anger marks all over her face, walked right in front of Miroku. There was no escape.  
  
"BAKA, HOUSHI-SAMA!!!" Sango said, punching him down with her fist.  
  
"I.I.Itai.."he said, falling to the ground.  
  
More teardropping as Sango and the guy pounded him into the ground. After Miroku had his pounding, he sat down to where he was.  
  
"I'm Sango," was all she said, still glaring at Miroku, "youkai exterminator. This is Kirara."  
  
"Mryuuu" was all she said.  
  
"Watashi-wa Tamahome.celestial warrior for the Suzaku no Miko.no one can touch her BUT ME MIROKU!" he yelled glaring at him.  
  
"I'm Nuriko, also a seshi for Suzaku no Miko," he said in a voice, that made everyone in Inu-Yasha's gang besides him think he was a she.  
  
"You mean cross dresser ne, Nuriko?" Inu-yasha said smelling him, "I can tell the difference between a male and a female by smell."  
  
"Eh.heh, heh, heh" Nuriko blushed laughing slightly, "you don't have to say it so harshly."  
  
"EH!??! She's a HE!?!?" Shippou asked, not believing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.osuwari," Kagome said.  
  
"GAH!" he said, crashing to the ground, "ignore him."  
  
"I-I'm Chiriko."  
  
"Watashi-wa Tasuki!"  
  
"Watashi-wa Chichiri no da!"  
  
"I am Hotohori.ruler of Konan, and most beautiful,"  
  
"Mistkake," he said, in a deep scary voice that Kagome thought was just.creepy.  
  
"MIAKA YUKI!! Like Kagome! A high school girl!"  
  
"Chichiri.you look.like.A FOX!!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Iie! This is just my mask, no da!" Chichiri said.  
  
"Mask? Eh? Why?" Inu-yasha continued  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN!!" Kagome said, interrupting Inu-Yasha, "Now that we have that under control I guess I should explain a little bit then.you see.you come from a different world than mine and if we don't get my world and yours separated again, since they collided, both world will eventually disappear," Kagome said, "however.HOW is the question."  
  
Everyone stayed silent. They hadn't thought it would lead to that. No one seemed to want to say anything, afraid that if they kept talking they would disappear. Then, the silence was broken as everyone screamed. In front of them all was an old wrinkly woman. She seemed to be so old that the oldest trees where younger. Kagome sensed she had a great power hidden inside the old skin. However, she was still.UGLY!! Kagome had never ever seen someone.quite like this! She seemed to float on the air; the ribbons on her cloth seemed to arch over her head in swirling designs. Kagome could barely tell she had eyes, peaking out from behind all the wrinkles in her skin. A small tiny bubble floated near her. Kagome blinked as a young girl burst out of it, slowly growing bigger and stood on the ground, proudly with her blue hair in a cute pig-tailed hairstyle. She gave a victory sign smiling.  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOIN' THAT YOU ALWAYS SCARE TH' SHIT OUTA ME!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Oy, Tasuki" said the old woman. Tasuki got closer and then she bopped him on the head.  
  
"GAH!!!" he said backing up.  
  
"Tai Itsukun!!!" Miaka announced.  
  
"This old Baba's name is Tai Itsukun?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Watch you're mouth, dog-boy," she said, in an old grumpy voice.  
  
"DOG-BOY!!!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome said, giving him "the look"  
  
Immediately he gulped and flattened his ears. He looked to the ground and growled. He didn't feel like being "sat" right now. He was already embarrassed enough. Tai Itsukun floated down and sat in the middle of them, on the blanket where they originally had their food, that everyone was now finished. She gave a sigh, and looked at everyone, her face expression serious.  
  
"I suppose, you know what is going on?" she asked.  
  
They all shook their heads. Kagome explained to her that she knew of the legend, but she could tell more. Everyone was eager to hear more of what was going on, more than just a basic idea.  
  
"Hai.I'll tell you more. Someone has brought back to life Moon and Estella. Estella was the guardian of the worlds and Moon, her evil twin sister, had always been jealous. Moon stole her mirror and used it to create havoc and chaos in all the worlds, colliding them and causing them to fight for what little land there was left. Estella was trapped inside her own mirror but was able to escape, using an enchanted wand. However, this took up most of her power. After a long fight with Moon, she claimed her mirror back along with the key to open up the worlds. Estella knew she would die and hid the mirror and the key in two different worlds. They happened to be your two worlds Kagome, Miaka. Someone has awoken them from their sleep and Estella is trapped again. However, her wand was broken when she freed herself before," she said, catching her breath.  
  
"There has to be a way to fix this!" Kagome said.  
  
"There is.just one way.that is." she said, looking at all of them, "two find the 6 stones of Erna"  
  
  
  
A/N: aren't I just so mean? I love cliffhangers don't you? ^.~* well anyways, this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you all like it so far!!! I hope to get more reviews once this story is going. Another chapter will be added tomorrow probably!!! JA NE!!!  
  
~Cherry 


	3. The Journey Begins…New Friends

CLASH  
  
By: me!!! AcidBlood1134 but please..call me Cherry!!!  
  
Chapter 2- The Journey Begins.New Friends  
  
A/N- R-violence, language, and suggestible scenes: There are many worlds beside the one that Kagome lives in. However, what if two worlds that where never meant to cross somehow end up together? Cross between Inu-Yasha and Fushigi Yuugi! Inu/Kag def as well as others...will think of more!!!  
  
Dedications: this is dedicated to Yisha..I MISS YOU!!! I WILL SEE YOU IN TEXAS SOMETIME!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ REVIEWERS:  
  
Alright well here is the 3rd chapter!!! YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE MY STORY!!!! *Tears in eyes* WAI WAI!!! ARIGATOU EVERYONE!!! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, Emmi-chan(again^.^), Anata, narcoleptic shishkabob, and Lafine. Also, for Lafine(and anyone else who cares to read) Miaka was a little OOC. I noticed that as I started writing it. In the beginning it didn't seem THAT off but as it wore on I noticed that yeah.she was. So yes, I know she was but bare with me please I'm trying my best ^.^ Miaka is a really hard character, it seems, for me to correctly write without going slightly OOC. I know it's pathetic, but hey, I haven't watched Fushigi Yuugi in over a year and I got the idea for this crossover watching Inuyasha on my DVD the night I wrote the story!!! I had to give Fushigi Yuugi back to a friend(or I'm supposed to anyways...;;.I need to find them) but I do have manga's that I am reading to try and get her IC. But TY for noticing, good criticism is always needed to make a great story even BETTER!!! I hope you enjoy this character and prob. There will be more OOC of other characters, but, I write better once the story get's into action. For now its REALLY REALLY boring(I KNOW!!! I have to change the story FIVE TIMES each time I write and I still think this story could have had a better description or had a better plot in each chapter) but please, bear with me. I thank you all for your patience. My life is kinda in shambles, lets just put it at that!! I also notice that when I upload my chapters the ellips(3 dots in a row or sometimes I add more for the hell of it) come up as just a period. If anyone could tell me how to fix that problem, I'll repay you (well, not in money, but in another way) for I will be forever greatful. ENJOY!!! JA NE!!!  
  
~Cherry  
  
DISCLAMERS: I don't won Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi yadda yadda yadda no sue!!! NO MONEY!!! .;; but.as you know.I will eventually be adding in characters I have created into the story so those, and those only.okay.so its 3 characters. I might need help choosing names.but if I can't manage I can always ask you, the readers!!! Credit will be given!!! HAVE FUN!!!  
  
*** Chapter 3- The Journey Begins.New Friends. *** "The only way to escape.is to find the 6 stones of Erna," Tai Itsukun said eyeing everyone around the blanket.  
  
"Well.that shouldn't be too hard.right?" Kagome said, trying to sound optimistic as always.  
  
"I'm afraid not.the 6 stones of Erna are located on 6 different continents.and then you need the staff to do the entire ceremony.found on the 7th!! However, they need to be found at a certain time as well!! Only when the stars and planets line up as such or else the magic will disappear, then you will start to as well," she said.  
  
"EH!!!??!" they all chimed in.  
  
"We have to travel the entire WORLD?" Nuriko asked, astonished.  
  
"Hai.however, remember the earth quake and the big light? That meant the two worlds conjoined. That means some continents have split and others have been forced together. Who knows.in this world their may be more than just 7! All I know, is that you somehow must find them all," she said.  
  
"Is there anyway we can tell where they are?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You should ask, as well, what child," Tai Itsukun replied, "for it doesn't literally mean it is a stone. Most of the stones are hidden in jewelry for its beauty or used as a statue."  
  
"So.it's basically impossible to find," Miroku added.  
  
"That's not it," she said, almost a little sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tasuki growled.  
  
"You only have a short time for this to all be done.5 months from now on this very date, at the same time the worlds collided, can only the ceremony be done. Then, they shall separate forever and Estella will be released. Then she can fully destroy Moon, like she was supposed to do in her past life and then die.in peace," she said, "Also.the stones must be found at certain times too."  
  
"Even more impossible.I knew it wouldn't be so easy."Miroku added.  
  
"Is there any other way, Tai Itsukun, that we can figure out when and clues to where they might be?" Miaka asked, trying to help.  
  
"There might be something in this scroll that I was reading about this in," she said, through the entire scroll. Right before she gave up, her eyes lit up, "Ah ha.there are clues as to where you can find them and as well as the time but.clues are the only guesses to this one."  
  
"Better than looking in the dark," Miaka said.  
  
"You better start," she said then disappeared along with her Nyan Nyan in small, blue bubbles  
  
***Two hours into journey***  
  
"AW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Miaka said.  
  
"Damn girl JUST had Ramen 5 minutes ago!!!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Hotohori-sama." Nuriko carried on about something that has to do with nothing.  
  
They had just about had enough of each other. Some got along with each other while others didn't. The sun was just setting over the horizon by now, and they where all tired. They weren't anywhere near some type of village and it seemed like they where going in circles. Everything was so confusing. It wasn't bad enough that they had troubles from their own worlds but now there was a more serious issue here than before.would they ever find the things they needed on time? Would they disappear? Questions went on in their heads as they continued to walk. However, Kagome interrupted.  
  
"I think we should set up camp.I'm tired and I have no idea about all of you." Kagome said turning to them.  
  
They all nodded and set up camp. Kagome had extra blankets for the few who didn't have any. Eventually, they all got settled in. The sky was now covered with a dark velvety blanket with stars sewn into it, glittering above. Inu-yasha was watching Miaka and Kagome converse with each other from the branches above. Kagome was making ramen, once again, for Miaka.  
  
"Really.how do you eat this much and not get fat?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well.traveling helps a lot," Miaka said.  
  
They both smiled and started talking about nothing that interested Inu- Yasha. He just watched them both laugh.both talk.Kagome's voice.then he fell asleep.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Alright.this is the first clue," Kagome said, holding up the scroll, "I see through a world covered in red, made from tears of blood of that I shed. Smell of salt within the air, try and find me if you dare."  
  
"Oh great! A poem!" Inu-Yasha scowled.  
  
"It's near the ocean," Miaka pointed out.  
  
"Why not let Chiriko try and figure it out," Nuriko offered.  
  
"I." Chiriko said, however didn't say anymore and blushed when Kagome walked over to him, being the timid child he was.  
  
Chiriko looked at it. He decided that this was probably the only way he will be used in this search. I don't count much in this, he thought to himself, so I might as well be useful where I can.  
  
"I think," he said, quietly, "that it must be near the ocean.but.the gem is used as an eye on something."  
  
"Then lets get going!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Okay smart one which way is the ocean?" Kagome asked, angered.  
  
"Well.my nose can tell the way," Inu-Yasha added in.  
  
After following Inu-Yasha for a while.everyone soon got lost. He said it had to do with the fact that the ocean was probably too far away to smell and started yelling at them, saying they where wrong. They all gave up, and decided on a place to rest near a grove of trees. A rustle in the bushes caught Inu-Yasha attention.  
  
  
  
A/N yeah more rambling.sorry for the long wait.my dad is being the ass he is and stole the comp. So I wrote this a while ago and right before I put this up im writing this. It's a little short but im kinda in a mood where..im depressed..and such. My dad can be such a ...GGGRRRR..I cant even express it. Anyways, I'm not too sure what I am gonna write right now, I have an idea for the next part but after that.should they just travel? Sry for anymore OOCNESS!!! I don't have Fushigi Yuugi anymore since it is my friends and I only have a few mangas on hand. I am also working on a fusion humorous fic of Inuyasha and Ranma ½ crossover. What if Inu-Yasha fell into the well and turned into a girl!??! What if Fluffy fell in and..well.. you'll have to wait and see ^.~* have fun!!! 


End file.
